


How Kiibo joined The Gang

by bronovan



Series: AmaSaiKiibOuma stuff [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronovan/pseuds/bronovan
Summary: "What if he doesn't like us, though?""That's his loss! Anyway, I'm sure he does, so…""Why are you so sure?""Oh, here's the thing. I told him all about it already and asked him if he wants to be our boyfriend. He's on his way now.""Why didn't you tell me?!""I thought you'd appreciate a surprising element in your life."





	How Kiibo joined The Gang

**Author's Note:**

> can be read as a stand alone, but it's sort of a prologue to Truth Or Dare, if you noticed Saihara mentions an event in in about Kiibo watching him fucking Ouma? that's the event.

They were dating for a year now, when they decided: they needed to add something to their relationship.

That something was apparently a robot.

"I like him, you like him, I think he likes us too, so why not ask him if he wants to be our boyfriend?" Kokichi asked.

"What if he doesn't like us, though?" Shuuichi fired back.

"That's his loss! Anyway, I'm sure he does, so…"

"Why are you so sure?"

"Oh, here's the thing. I told him all about it already and asked him if he wants to be our boyfriend. He's on his way now."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I thought you'd appreciate a surprising element in your life."

Shuuichi sighed, but was secretly pleased. He wanted Kiibo to join their relationship for awhile now, but was never sure how or when to bring it up. He was kind of relieved Kokichi was the one to do that.

Just as he thought about that, a knock on their door was heard, and Kokichi opened it. Kiibo was standing in front of them.

"I have an answer." He said.

The boys pulled him inside their apartment, letting him sit on the couch while they waited for him to keep speaking.

"Yes. I will be your boyfriend."

Kokichi let out a strange, happy sound and hugged the robot. "Finally! Kiiboy is our boyfriend!"

Kiibo rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. "Saihara, why don't you join this hug?"

Shuuichi blushed, but walked towards the hugging boys anyway. He wrapped his arms around them both.

"I have a question though!" the robot suddenly said.

"What's the matter?" Shuuichi asked worriedly.

"How…" a blush made its way to the robot's face, "how does intercourse work? With the three of us, I mean."

Shuuichi was still recovering from his last blushing session, but Kokichi answered before he could even open his mouth. "Well, you don't have a dick, so you can watch."

"Watch?"

"We can show you for starters how it works with just us two. And when you're ready, you can join." Kokichi smiled.

The robot's eyes lit up. "Oh! That's sounds like a great plan, thank you! I'd love to see you two… do that."

"Then let's go!" Kokichi said and got up, pulling his boyfriends up as well, one by each hand.

"Wait, right n- okay then." Shuuichi said and tried to catch up with his boyfriend's quick steps.

Kokichi wasted no time. As soon as they got to their bedroom, he started stripping. Once his shirt was off, he was kissing Kiibo deeply while fiddling with his pants' button.

He broke the kiss to say, "kissing a robot is so weird! I like it though."

"Can I… try next?" Shuuichi whispered.

Kokichi whistled, "go ahead, if Kiiboy here is okay with that."

"I am!" the robot said.

Shuuichi stood in front of Kiibo and leaned forward. Metal lips met his, and the sensation was… quite strange. He still liked it anyway.

"Shuuuuu-iiiii-chiiiii! I thought you said we were going to have sex!" Kokichi whined.

Shuuichi broke the kiss, "right! Sorry." He took his shirt off, then unzipped his pants, pulling them off as well.

Kokichi had time to take off his own pants, apparently, because the next time Shuuichi looked, the boy was entirely nude.

Shuuichi swallowed and pulled down his boxers as well. He was already hard.

Kiibo sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the boys with wide eyes.

Kokichi laid down next to the robot and spread his legs, waiting for Shuuichi to grab the lube bottle they kept near the bed.

Shuuichi did just that, popping open said bottle and pouring some on his fingers. He then placed his hand near Kokichi's hole.

One finger was shoved inside. Kiibo sat on the floor near Shuuichi to watch everything even closer.

Shuuichi started pumping his finger in and out. He could hear Kokichi's quiet gasps and felt himself getting even harder. He added another finger.

Kiibo was the one to gasp this time, when Shuuichi started scissoring his fingers, still pushing and pulling them.

Two fingers turned to three, before Kokichi moaned, "I'm ready."

The fingers were pulled out. Shuuichi opened the lube bottle again and squeezed some on his hand, slathering his dick in it.

Kiibo gasped again, "will it fit? Wouldn't it be too big?"

"I can take it. Trust me," Kokichi gave a breathy giggle.

"I'm gonna put it inside now, okay?" Shuuichi made sure not only Kokichi was okay, but Kiibo as well.

They both nodded.

Shuuichi slowly started pushing inside, looking at Kokichi's face, seeing it changing and reacting to the sensation of a dick inside of him. It was beautiful to watch. He could see, from the corner of his eye, that Kiibo was watching as well.

Once he was fully inside, he could feel Kokichi clenching around him which caused him to moan. Kokichi had an evil grin on his face as he did it again.

"Next time we do it, I'm going to spank you." Shuuichi murmured, mostly to himself than to Kokichi.

He pulled out almost completely, then quickly pushed himself back in. After doing this a couple of times, he started building up some sort of a comfortable pace for himself and for Kokichi. He almost forgot about the robot.

That was, until Kiibo opened his mouth and said, "how does it feel?"

"Full. Warm. It's hard to describe," Kokichi replied immediately.

"It feels… close." Shuuichi said, panting a little. "Very intimate. Like it's the closest we can be together, I guess. It feels kind of special."

"That was- ah! So gay, Shuuichi." Kokichi breathed his breathy giggle again.

"Shut up." Shuuichi said with a sudden harsh movement of his hips.

"Fuck, Shuuichi!" Kokichi threw his head back.

"Hey Kiibo." Shuuichi said. "Help him?"

"How?" Kiibo asked, before seeing Shuuichi's hand pointing at Kokichi's dick. "Oh! You mean, a… handjob?" Shuuichi nodded, and Kiibo got straight to work, taking Kokichi's dick in his hand and starting to pump it in time with Shuuichi's thrusts.

"I'm- fuck, I'm close!" Kokichi moaned, grabbing the sheets under him.

"Cum for us, Kokichi." Shuuichi whispered.

Kokichi shot his load onto his stomach. Kiibo stopped his hand's movement and took it off of his dick. A few thrusts later, Shuuichi came inside of Kokichi and pulled out.

"Does this… answer your question?" Kokichi said, still regaining his breath.

"Yes! Thank you, that was, um, very informative." Kiibo blushed.

"Are you officially our boyfriend then?" Shuuichi asked.

Kiibo nodded.

Nice.

**Author's Note:**

> let's see who can guess what happens in the next fic of the series >:)  
> (once again, comments give me life, i honestly shrieked when i saw last fic's comments, aaaa you're all so nice!!!! ily!!!)  
> also i'm so sorry i had no idea how to finish this so i just. used my catchphrase (catchword?). hope it's okay anyway!!


End file.
